


Close Call

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the challenge 'costumes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG for language.  
> Warnings: Crack, fluff.  
> A/N: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

A soft whisper. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

An urgent yell. "Draco!"

A nudge.

An indignant grumble. "You pushed me, Potter!"

"Draco, we fell asleep."

"Bugger. What time is it?"

"Ten to twelve."

A fast grabbing of clothes. A rush of getting dressed. A near-tumble down stairs.

A memorable entrance into the Great Hall.

Shocked gasps. Baffled looks. An awkward confrontation.

"Why are you wearing green, Harry?"

"And why the bloody hell is the Ferret dressed like a Gryffindor?"

One blushes.

The other is a Slytherin.

"Obviously, we're trying out our Halloween costumes, Weasley."

“Oh. That’s all right, then.”

The world doesn’t end.


End file.
